


Flustered

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Spook - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Griffin flirts with Charlie, I blame this on Sari, She gave me this idea, She tries to flirt back but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Charlie walks in on Griffin relaxing.
Relationships: Griffin/Charlie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flustered

Griffin hummed, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up. He stared at the music sheets in front of him. Charlie had been kind enough to allow him to use her room and her supplies to write music. She had even encouraged him to. He didn't understand why. He was dead. What difference was it going to make? Griffin exhaled sharply and dropped the pen. He tugged on his tie, loosening it. He ignored the few buttons that slipped out of their holes. Even the few that fell. Was he that stressed? He fell back with a sharp exhale. He would repair it later.  
  
His gaze wandered up to the ceiling. He stared at the bland color. His thoughts spinning. Why was he doing this again? He couldn't remember his reasoning. He didn't care to find it. Griffin exhaled as he tucked his hands under his head, flinching slightly at the feel of a music sheet. Right. He had forgotten about those. How many did he have scattered around him? Not that he really cared at the moment. He wanted a break from music.  
  
Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to the white noise of the building. Charlie eventually coming to his mind. How long did she say she would be gone? He couldn't remember the answer. Didn't really matter. She promised him that she wouldn't leave the building without him. He trusted her to keep her word.  
  
Breathing in then out. Relaxing. He didn't hear the door to the bedroom opening. "Griffin?" He blinked at the sound of his name. He tilted his head back in time to see Charlie flick the light on. Her gaze quickly zeroing in on him.  
  
Imupsivly, a sultry smile curled his lips. "Hey." He purred. Griffen quickly noticed her freezing up. He blinked before adjusting himself so he faced her. He pulled one of the suspenders back on his shoulder. "Charlie?" He called and slide off the bed. Her gaze following him. He stilled when blood dripped down her nose. "Are you ok?" Concern colored his voice as he grabbed the tissue box on her dresser then approached her, pulling a few out and attempting to hand them to her.  
  
"Charlie?" He questioned when she didn't take them. She reminded him of a frightened rabbit. Except she didn't really look scared, more flustered? Griffin hummed, feeling a little awkward with her just staring at him. He waved his hand in front of her. She blinked and snatched the tissue from him.  
  
"Why do you look like that!?" She finally managed to sputter out, causing the shade to look at himself. Oh. He sniggered. Griffin had forgotten about his appearance. He peered at her through his lashes to see her cheeks pink as he bent down to her level, drawing her attention.  
  
"Why? Do you like what you see?" He purred in an alluring tone. Charlie's face turned red, a soft squeak escaping her. She held the tissues up to her nose, attempting to stop the new blood flow. Flustered sounds escaped her. Griffin chuckled before she practically yelled yes.  
  
Griffin blinked when she squawked and tried backing away only to end up closing her bedroom door. Her blush darkened while she dropped to the floor, staring at her legs. "Charlie?" Griffin squatted before her. She refused to look at him.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have done that

**Author's Note:**

> This short was inspired by Sari's drawing of [Griffin.](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/755132153032998942/812155655354843166/SPOILER_giffff.jpg?width=1286&height=892)
> 
> These two characters are from [Spook](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/spook/list?title_no=136101&page=14). Ya'll read it. I help edit the script.


End file.
